Shadow Smile
by DucksLuck
Summary: Alfred is a lonely angel. His black wings have marked him as an outcast and he has grown accustomed to life alone, but even the devil is not that cruel. Arthur Kirkland may be Alfred's only hope at reentering society and even his only possible friend.
1. Tea Time

**Summary**

_Alfred was banished from his home for something he couldn't control and now years have passed by as the lonely boy has grown accustomed to his secluded life in the forest. Arthur simply asks for tea._

**Shadow Smile**

**Chapter One: Tea Time**

Little could be said that would deter those around him from fleeing in fear. No comforting word could slow down their feet long enough for him to prove his innocence. Alfred F. Jones was an outcast, a monster, and a demon.

Alfred lived in the forest by the river. The trees provided ample firewood and furnishings. His small cabin was cramped and lonely, but he had always loved the outdoors he just had a stronger reason to stay there now.

The village he kept watch over was small as well. Everything in his life seemed small and fragile. It seemed as if his whole world would shatter if he even dared to reach for something more. And he always wanted more.

When the village was influenced by a desire for witch hunting Alfred had been framed as something unnatural. It was true, but not in the sense they had put it. Poor Alfred's only crime was that of being an angel. Alfred was a dangerous being to the villagers since he was an angel with black glossy wings. Chased from his home and family Alfred had quickly taken to secluding himself to the darkness of the forest where his dark wings would not be noticed so easily.

So a century passed without him realizing it. Those he had known died and were replaced again and again by their descendants and the small village grew to a town and then a small city.

Alfred had built a comfortable life for himself in the shadows. His shack was now a cabin that had everything a regular house should have except for a guest room. He didn't need one no one ever came. He had even built a small garden where herbs and vegetables grew in plentiful bunches blooming vibrantly against the dark backdrop of the "demon's forest."

As it would happen Alfred's secluded life could not last forever for even the devil is not that cruel. A man got lost in the forest. A silly foolish man, but Alfred would take what he could. He had always wanted more.

The man was well educated and a bit snobbish. His eyebrows stood out prominently and his horse had deserted him because he had left it untied by the river. Too cultured to admit his loss he had traversed through the forest to Alfred's cottage where they met for the first time.

Alfred was overjoyed to see a person walking in his direction, but he stayed hidden because he was also afraid that the person might have come to kill the demon's spawn.

Stepping forward through the light brown picket fence, the man made his way toward the front door. Alfred found him quite a curiosity. He had a dark green suit muddied by the road and a hat that sat askew on his jagged bunch of hair. Coming forward a little bit out of the garden Alfred mumbled a polite hello he hoped the man would recognize.

The man turned and made eye contact missing Alfred's wings which were hidden in the shadows and in that one moment Alfred's hope flew high into the darkening sky. His eyes stood attentive urging the man to make a move and prove he was a friend, one he needed desperately and honestly wanted more than anything.

The man smiled and the world lit up for Alfred. "Hello lad, I am Arthur Kirkland and I was hoping you would have some tea you could offer me." Alfred was entranced. Someone was talking to him he hadn't heard another's voice in ages. "I am terribly parched and you see…I might have just lost my horse, so if it wouldn't be any trouble," Alfred couldn't believe it this man Arthur wasn't making a move to leave he, he… "I need a place to stay as well."

**The Author Speaks**

_Oh hey, well I am most excited that you have made it to the bottom of this page! Thank you so much for taking time to read this little tale. It means a great deal to me! So thank you, thank you_

_-Duck_

_I am willing to continue the story, but I will need a little motivation since I have other things on my plate, if you liked this I strongly encourage you to review and favorite it and I will try to update it as soon as possible._

**Characters So Far**

_Alfred F. Jones- A dark winged angel secluded in the forest_

_Arthur Kirkland- A mysterious man lost in the demon's forest_


	2. Existence Sadness

**Summary**

_Alfred comes to realize that he's not alone, at least not anymore._

**Shadow Smile**

**Chapter Two: Existence Sadness**

Alfred blinked twice. He had heard the man speak, but it was taking him a while to process what he had said. Immediately he stopped moving and stared. This only frustrated the green eyed man more than he already was from a long day of trekking through the dark forest.

"Are you deaf lad?" Arthur tapped his foot impatiently expecting an immediate response to his request. He was annoyed at the lack of movement from Alfred and the fact that there was still a sizable distance between the two. So he made an attempt to bridge the gap and stepped closer toward the strange boy standing rigid in the garden.

Alfred flinched as the man stepped closer earning him a sympathetic glance from the man.

After a moment of silence Arthur spoke again this time staying where he was. "It's okay poppet. I won't closer if you don't want me to, but I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to respond to my request. It is rather important." And indeed it was. The sky was already dark filling in the last spots of sunshine with shadows that would soon make traveling near impossible. The "demon's forest" was steadily creeping closer upon the cottage Alfred called home.

Turning to look around him, in case he was being delusional, Alfred came to the conclusion that this man, Arthur, was indeed requesting something from him. Gulping down a nervous laugh he made to smile and replied halfheartedly. He couldn't mess this up or risk destroying his small excuse of an existence.

Alfred turned to the man and stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for being so hesitant. Making eye contact Alfred hardened his resolve and faced the unknown future before him. "I'm willing to offer you everything you have requested sir, but I'm afraid I don't have much of anything and," he hesitated, "I'm afraid you wouldn't want to stay here…" Alfred looked down wondering when would be the right time to come out of the shadows. His wings were starting to ache from being held down in the rose bushes. Maybe he was better off never having met this man.

Alfred looked up at a relieved smiling face. Arthur grinned whole heartedly until he realized he still hadn't learned the other's name, "Thank you ah…"

"Alfred. It's Alfred sir."

"Ah, yes thank you Alfred." Alfred couldn't believe his luck. Not only was the man speaking to him he was smiling and actually thanking him! A blush dusted his shyly smiling face.

Arthur made a gesture to warm himself with his hands. "Well then Alfred, now that we have introduced ourselves, I believe you can lead me inside now. I do not mean to be rude, but it is rather chilly out."

Alfred could hardly contain himself, "ah um, well please go inside then Arthur it's alright."

"Are you not going to go in as well lad? I don't want to kick you out of your own home." Arthur looked at Alfred expectantly. Now all Alfred could think of was how he could get out of this situation he had gotten himself into. Sure it was nice to have company, but company that left as soon as it saw what was attached to you wasn't fun at all.

"Alfred? Are you alright lad?" This time Alfred's uncomfortable glance and small flinch were ignored and soon Arthur stood only a few feet away, a worried look on his face.

"I, I'm sorry." Alfred started to tear up he was certain there was no way out now. Soon the man he had wanted so much to talk with would run away cursing his existence only to come back with angry villagers who would come to kill him and his small fragile world would be gone simply because he had wanted more. "Stupid, stupid me," he thought.

Arthur became startled when Alfred's tears started to make their way down his face and did what he could only think of at the time, "Shh please Alfred, hey everything will be alright," and enveloped Alfred in his arms giving the small boy a mixed rush of happiness and grief as long forgotten memories came trickling down his cheeks. That is when Arthur noticed.

Something soft played against Arthur's fingers. They were sturdy and strong, their warmth only slightly giving them away. Arthur gasped and pulled away.

Alfred was heartbroken.

"Alfred?" Arthur was certainly scared of him by now, but when he looked up he could only see hope and worry evident on the man's face. This perplexed him in many ways and he tilted his head slightly trying to find a reason why Arthur hadn't left him yet.

"Alfred, is this why you were hiding in the shadows? Are you alone here lad?"

Worried? Arthur was worried? Alfred rubbed his eyes his tears starting to dry up and nodded the appropriate answer. When he opened his eyes again, it was his turn to be shocked.

Behind Arthur were two magnificent white wings that still managed to glisten under the little remaining light. Alfred couldn't help but notice the fatherly smile played out on Arthur's face. It all seemed surreal. Alfred had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

They were real.

**The Author Speaks**

_Hey, hey, hey *wiggles eyebrows* well thank you so much for reaching this part of the page! The response to the last chapter was amazing thank you for the views guys! I hope you are enjoying reading this story it is nice to know other people like it too. I know it hasn't been that long since I uploaded the last chapter, but I was so excited I had to get it up!_

_-Duck_

_I am willing to continue the story, but I will need some motivation since I am a busy person. If you liked this I strongly suggest that you review and favorite this story and I will update as soon as possible._

**Characters So Far**

_Alfred F. Jones- A dark winged angel secluded in the forest_

_Arthur Kirkland- A white winged angel that accidentally stumbled across Alfred's home in the forest_

**Author's Madness**

_Who else should be included in this story?_


	3. Beauty and the Beholder

**Summary**

_Alfred learns what he is_

**Shadow Smile**

**Chapter Three: Beauty and the Beholder**

It had been a while since Alfred had last sat down to dinner with someone else and didn't really know how he ought to act. While he sat there staring at his plate, two white wings were gently gazing at his two hideous ones shifting uncomfortably in their presence.

Arthur had led them inside that night since Alfred hardly had control of his senses at that point. He had been too overwhelmed by the feeling of touching something so similar to what had cursed him for life. If someone else had come to terms with it perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Arthur had put away his coat and hat and sat across from Alfred eating what he had prepared earlier which wasn't much, but would have to do. The two sat in silence, calmly taking in each other's presence. When it came to pick up the dishes Alfred made to move, but was stopped by Arthur's gesture to sit still as he picked them up instead. He took them to the sink where he washed them and asked Alfred where they belonged where upon putting them there returned to the table and stared Alfred in his sky blue eyes.

Alfred's eyes seemed to have grown bigger since seeing Arthur's wings. They held open in an enlarged state of shock still trying to reason with the existence of the man sitting before him. Sensing that Alfred knew little of what he was, Arthur was the one to initiate the conversation.

"Lad, do you know what you are?" Arthur bore his green eyes into blue.

Shifting his gaze downward, Alfred mumbled his response. "a, a demon sir?"

Arthur leaned back in his seat in response. "So that is what they told you? Do you believe them?"

Tears nearly forming in his eyes Alfred could only shake his head no.

Arthur waited for him to compose himself before continuing on.

"I have searched for an unattached angel for so long Alfred," Arthur stated rubbing his temples as he remembered the stress of not being able to act fast enough to secure the last one he had laid eyes on. "Angels don't have children like humans do you see. We can't just make one on a whim. They pop up out of nowhere and can be fall prey to either side of the afterworld. For you to be here alone is a miracle."

Alfred sat there dumbfounded. "What am I then? Arthur, tell me, what am I?" He wanted to know. If he belonged somewhere, anywhere at all, he would go there as long as it meant he didn't need to be alone.

Arthur let his gaze fall on Alfred's black glimmering feathers. They were enough for him to be certain he had found what he had been looking for all these years on Earth.

Arthur could sense the hope that floated between them.

Taking in a deep breath he let it all out, "You could be an angel, but if you come with me I can guarantee that will be a fact. Come with me Alfred, please. Please be my little brother."

**The Author Speaks**

_Why hello again! Mwah! Thank you so ever much for reaching this part of the page! Next chapter I should be introducing two new characters which I know you'll love, but no spoilers here!_

_-Duck_

_I am willing to continue this story, but I will need some motivation. I highly recommend you review and favorite this story and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible._

**Characters So Far**

_Alfred F. Jones- A dark winged angel living in the demon's forest_

_Arthur Kirkland- A white winged angel that wants Alfred to be his little brother_

**Author's Madness**

Duck_- I was listening to epic music while writing this and procrastinating on my homework at the same time B) Booyah._

Doll- _I am your conscience and I say no._

Duck- _I say no._

Doll- _no._

Duck- _no. :0_


End file.
